Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by slakware
Summary: HIDDEN DESIRE CONTEST - 2ème place - Un professeur qui se laisse séduire par son étudiant - Slash - OS


_Voici ma participation à « La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest » _

_CECI EST UN __**SLASH (relation homosexuelle)**__, TENEZ-EN COMPTE !_

_Merci pour la 2__ème__ place ex-aequo avec ma correctrice adorée !_

_Un énorme merci à ma Chérie __**Htray**__ pour sa correction efficace et rapide (encore et toujours :D)_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
__damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr__/ (enlever les espaces)_

* * *

**POV JASPER**

Quel séducteur cet étudiant ! Il fait tout, TOUT pour me chauffer. Devant tout le monde… Pas que j'ai honte de ce que je suis, puisque mon orientation sexuelle n'est un secret pour personne. C'est juste qu'en tant qu'enseignant dans cette université prestigieuse, je me dois de respecter mes élèves et d'être respecté par eux.

Je sais par les bruits de couloir qu'il est gay lui aussi, ce qui me complique sérieusement l'existence. Si au moins il était laid ! Mais non, Edward a tous les atouts qu'un homme voudrait avoir.

Grand, des cheveux coiffés/décoiffés involontairement, une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit, des pommettes saillantes, un corps élancé, de longs doigts fins et la partie la plus intéressante est sans aucun doute ses yeux : d'un vert pur semblable à l'émeraude qui jaillit de la mine. Une palette d'émotions défile dans son regard à chaque fois que je le croise.

Son plus grand plaisir est de jouer avec mes nerfs et de me provoquer. Il est l'élément perturbateur de mon cours même s'il est très intelligent.

Tous les soirs, quand je rentre chez moi, je revis le moment de la journée où je le vois. Je m'adonne au plaisir solitaire quelques fois en pensant à lui. Je sais que c'est mal, je ne devrais pas avoir des pulsions pareilles avec un élève. Nous n'avons que cinq ans d'écart, sachant que j'en ai vingt-sept, mais la barrière de l'éducation m'oblige à rester distant et à rêver à des choses qui n'arriveront jamais.

Tous les matins j'arrive en avance pour me préparer mentalement à ses attaques à venir.

La sonnerie annonce la fin de mon premier cours et je prends dix inspirations lentes et contrôlées pour assurer les deux heures qui arrivent – et Edward avec (ai-je besoin de le préciser ?).

Les élèves entrent lentement dans un brouhaha continu. J'attends patiemment que tout le monde s'installe et je découvre la place d'Edward vide. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Mais au moins, je serai moins épuisé moralement ce soir à force d'essayer de garder un visage impassible.

Je reprends là où je me suis arrêté lors de mon dernier cours, à savoir la lettre cent vingt-cinq du livre _Les Liaisons Dangereuses, _le tout en Français.

« Bien. Ouvrez votre livre page 138 et… »

Un coup à la porte m'interrompt.

« Entrez ! »

Je me retourne sur Edward, qui est, comme très souvent, en retard.

« Monsieur Cullen ! Vous nous honorez de votre présence ! »

Un sourire en coin vient illuminer son visage, par conséquent, la réplique arrive.

« Monsieur Whitlock ! Je ne manquerai votre cours pour rien au monde. »

« Arrêtez votre insubordination et allez vous asseoir. En silence. »

Nos yeux restent soudés jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte l'allée centrale pour rejoindre sa table.

Je poursuis, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'intention d'interroger les élèves sur cette lettre. Ils avaient comme consigne de la lire afin de pouvoir répondre à mes questions.

« Alors j'espère que tout le monde a bien fait sa lecture ? »

Un mélange de « oh non » et de « pfff » ou de « pas cool le prof » parvient à mes oreilles et je souffle intérieurement de dépit.

« Qui peut me donner la conclusion de la lettre cent vingt-cinq ? »

Bien évidemment personne ne prend la parole. C'est pourtant un bon sujet.

Mon regard se porte sur Edward qui me fixe sans sourciller, une main sur son bureau et l'autre sous la table. Il s'allonge un peu plus sur sa chaise et je peux maintenant voir qu'il est en train de se toucher. Je ferme les yeux et déglutis avec difficulté.

Mauvaise idée. Imaginer sa main frotter sur son jean commence à me rendre dur.

Je me racle la gorge et continue malgré ma voix rauque.

« Très bien, prenez une feuille et donnez-moi la conclusion par écrit. »

Je reste assis à mon bureau et fais semblant de relire des notes. Ma tête est baissée mais je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi.

Il faut pourtant que je me ressaisisse, je suis son prof et ce n'est pas moi qui dois baisser la tête. Je la relève après mes dix inspirations et soupirs de soulagement quand je le vois penché sur sa feuille.

La sonnerie me procure un certain réconfort. Les élèves me déposent leurs devoirs sur le bureau avant de quitter ma salle. Je vous laisse deviner qui est le dernier à sortir. Je ne perds pas patience devant son regard provocateur, ni devant ses paroles.

« A bientôt Monsieur Whitlock, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre cours aujourd'hui. »

« Bonne journée Edward. »

oOoOoOoOo

Je corrige les copies aussitôt rentré. Plus vite je terminerai, plus vite je serai tranquille. C'est incroyable ces jeunes, il n'y en a aucun qui a lu ces quelques pages… Angela m'a fait un bon bilan, comme d'habitude. Ce ne sont pourtant plus des enfants, ils ont tous la vingtaine passée.

Je prends la dernière du tas et me concentre sur la copie de mon fantasme inaccessible.

Mon cœur part dans une course folle et je suis de nouveau dur. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'écrire une chose pareille !

_« Jasper… tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Je sais que tu me regardes alors que je suis en train de faire semblant de travailler. J'aime tes yeux sur moi. J'aime te faire de l'effet, parce que je sais que c'est le cas. Je t'ai vu te réajuster tout à l'heure quand tu m'as regardé en train de me caresser. J'imagine ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas lire ce superbe devoir. Tu vas devenir dur. Tu vas déboutonner ton jean et tu vas l'enlever pour moi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi Jasper ? »_

Pris dans son jeu malgré moi, je m'exécute et me déshabille. Après tout, personne ne sait ce que je suis sur le point de faire ? Et puis je pourrai nier avoir eu ou lu son devoir ?

_« Dès que je rentre dans ton cours, je n'ai qu'une envie : te sucer et me faire baiser. Maintenant que tu sais ce que je veux, tu vas poser ta main sur ta queue dure comme le marbre et imaginer que c'est la mienne. Je te pompe comme personne, je vais soit vite, soit lentement.»_

« Oh oui… » Mes mains remplacent les siennes que j'imagine douces et chaudes.

_« Je me penche vers l'objet de mes désirs, sors ma langue et… _

_Désolé Professeur, ça vient de sonner mais la prochaine fois, je te ferai la suite si tu veux ! Bon courage avec ton érection :) »_

Putain… ce mec va m'achever ! La pression retombe, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement de frustration.

Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir. C'est un de mes élèves bordel, je dois faire quelque chose… le faire changer de classe ?

Non, on me demandera des explications que je serai incapable de fournir.

Changer d'établissement ?

Non plus… j'ai béni le ciel le jour où j'ai eu ce poste parce que personne n'avait de préjugés sur ma vie personnelle. Je dois rester professionnel, je peux le faire. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être viré à cause d'une pulsion sexuelle.

C'est fort de cette résolution que je passe une journée tranquille le lendemain, puisque je ne donne pas cours pour la classe d'Edward.

Je me rends dans la salle des profs le midi pour déjeuner et regarde mon planning. J'ai oublié que je suis de permanence pour aider les étudiants qui auraient des questions sur les cours, ce qui ne me dérange aucunement.

Je suis là depuis dix-huit heures et toujours personne en vue. Je m'attaque à mon futur programme quand j'entends un élève entrer dans la salle.

« Une minute, le temps que je termine mon paragraphe. »

Je relève la tête au bout de deux, pour apercevoir Edward, qui est assis sur une chaise en face de moi.

_Merde…_

Je palis tandis qu'il sourit. _Je suis mort… _et pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi, je suis enchanté de la situation. Il se lève lentement, s'approche de la porte d'entrée et tourne le verrou. Le verrou ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un verrou dans une salle de classe ? Il attrape une chaise qu'il coince sous la poignée de la porte. Je déglutis bruyamment.

Mon sexe palpite dans mon jean lorsqu'il s'avance vers moi tel un félin prêt à attaquer sa proie. Ne devrais-je pas être le félin et lui, la proie ?

« Alors Professeur, tu as aimé ma petite dissertation ? »

Je me force à rester impassible.

« Monsieur Cullen, vous ne devriez pas être ici, cette salle de cours est fermée. »

« Le problème est que j'ai oublié quelque chose… Professeur. »

Ok… le mot _professeur_ dans la bouche d'Edward est une invitation au sexe… j'ai compris. Maintenant, je dois tout faire pour qu'il sorte d'ici.

« Qu'avez-vous oublié Monsieur Cullen ? »

Il avance toujours à pas de velours jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de mon bureau sur lequel je suis toujours accoudé. Et heureusement car je durcis à vue d'œil.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent dangereusement, ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout pour mon contrôle mental.

« J'ai oublié de mettre ta bite dans ma bouche. »

Je lève d'un bond et tente un regard de reproche.

« Sortez de cette salle. Immédiatement ! »

Sa main se pose alors sur mon entre-jambe douloureux, me faisant siffler.

« Ton cerveau dit une chose mais ton autre tête, là, dit tout autre chose… Jasper. »

Il frotte ma queue de sa paume et je dois me retenir à mon bureau pour ne pas tomber. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Mais je dois me reprendre. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour lui dire de partir mais aucun son ne sort car il y insère sauvagement sa langue.

Sa saveur mentholée m'explose les sens et je perds pied.

J'agrippe ses cheveux indisciplinés et incline sa tête pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il gémit, son qui se répercute automatiquement sur mon membre toujours sous sa main. Je bouge le bassin pour créer une friction. Je me détache de lui pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Tu es un mauvais élève Edward… et en tu n'as pas fini ton devoir d'hier. »

« Oh mais rassures-toi, j'avais l'intention de la finir ici, en direct, avec mon prof préféré. »

« D'accord… mais applique-toi si tu veux une bonne note. »

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant et me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Je suis nu devant son regard affamé. Je le déshabille à mon tour et je suis en admiration devant son corps fin mais parfaitement musclé.

Il me pousse sur mon fauteuil et se laisse tomber à genou.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses Jasper, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça. »

Il se jette sur ma virilité comme un affamé, me faisant crier de surprise. Je bute au fond de sa gorge, encore et encore. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps s'il continu comme ça.

« Doucement Edward… ou… ou je… »

Il ralentit, creuse les joues et m'aspire jusqu'à la pointe. Il accélère, se servant de sa main pour aller de plus en plus vite, puis ralentit de nouveau. Ses dents raclent ma peau, m'envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps. Il sort ma queue de sa bouche et il lèche sa salive qui a coulé jusqu'à mes boules tout en me fixant de ses yeux perçants.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique.

« Lève-toi Edward. »

Il s'exécute pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je retrouve sa bouche, son goût de menthe, avec une pointe de ma saveur. Je porte mes doigts à mes lèvres, les enduisant d'un maximum de salive. Edward attrape ma main et les porte à sa bouche également.

_Putain…_

Je le retourne et le plaque contre mon bureau. Je lui fais écarter les jambes grâce à mon genou. Son derrière est ferme et très apetissant. Pris d'une pulsion, je m'abaisse jusqu'à lui et le lèche. Il sursaute puis gémit fortement. Il presse son bassin contre ma bouche, j'insère ma langue dans son trou, il se détend et j'en profite pour y insérer un doigt.

« Oui ! »

Le deuxième le rejoint rapidement. Je sens qu'il n'est pas vierge et quelque part, je suis déçu de ne pas être le premier, d'avoir un autre métier et de ne pas l'avoir rencontré dans d'autres circonstances. Son bassin fait des va-et-vient en rythme avec mes poussées dans son antre. Je l'élargis le plus possible et le plus lentement pour faire passer le troisième.

« Prends-moi maintenant Jasper, j'en peux plus. » Sa voix est rauque et je souris en me disant que c'est moi qui le rends dans cet état de dépendance.

Edward me tend un préservatif, je déchire l'emballage avec mes dents et le déroule sur mon érection. Je me lubrifie à l'aide de notre salive restée sur mes doigts et présente mon membre à son entrée. Il n'attend pas que je bouge et s'empale directement dessus, nous faisant hurler de plaisir tous les deux. Mes mains tiennent fermement ses hanches quand je commence à aller profondément en lui.

« Plus fort Jasper, je veux que tu me baises. Maintenant ! »

« Accroche-toi. »

Il attrape le bureau à deux mains et je bouge de plus en plus vite. Je le sens si serré autour de moi, j'aime sentir sa peau contre la mienne de la façon la plus érotique qui soit. Je ne vais pas tarder à jouir alors je faufile ma main jusqu'à son entre jambe et le branle au même rythme que mes coups de reins.

« Putain… Edward. »

« Oui… oui… ça y est… »

Sa queue tressaute dans ma main et la mienne est serrée par ses muscles qui se referment sur moi encore et encore. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, donne une dernière poussée qui m'emmène au paradis. Je jouis, longtemps, c'est le plus bel orgasme de toute ma vie.

Je m'écroule sur Edward, nous sommes tous les deux en sueur, notre respiration est laborieuse.

Je trouve quand même la force de me redresser pour ne pas l'écraser et retombe directement dans mon fauteuil.

J'entends son rire résonner dans la salle et je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Il est littéralement explosé de rire et ce son ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je me rhabille en silence, attendant qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'un moment, il retrouve sa lucidité, remet ses vêtements et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Il s'éloigne à bout de souffle et la lueur de défit que je vois dans ses beaux yeux verts me fait peur. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il me dit :

« Souriez professeur… vous êtes filmé. »


End file.
